


A Flash of Luck

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's midnight and Flash Sentry has finally turned 18 years old on his birthday. So what happens when both Twilight Sparkle and his ex-girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, give him a present worth remembering for?





	A Flash of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony or any of the characters in the show or in the Equestria Girls movies. My Little Pony, its characters and its movies are owned by Hasbro and its creator, Lauren Faust. Anyway, here's something I'd thought I'd never do: A hot smutty threesome with Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer. So all you horndogs break out your lotions and tissue and have a good time with this one!

The sound of water was dripping right through the sink heavily as a young man with blue hair and blue boxers was busy brushing his teeth, getting ready to turn in for the night. He took that bottle of Coltgate and spread it all around his toothbrush, getting his teeth clean around all sides. And after that was over, he rinsed his mouth open and spat, right before getting a bottle of minty mouthwash. After doing the same thing (which is of course, rinse and spit), he finally closed his bathroom door and went to his bedroom.

The young man, whose name was Flash Sentry, started checking the clock to see what time it is. He started gasping, only to rejoice what time it was:

_**12:00 a.m.** _

"Yes, it's midnight!" Flash exclaimed to himself. "I am finally an adult!"

Yes, today was finally Flash Sentry's 18th birthday. And as soon as that clock hit midnight, it was finally time for Flash to enter adulthood. He never felt so excited in his life. In fact, he was so excited that he started busting a groove in celebration. He could do every dance move from the Running Man to the Electric Slide. He was dancing so much in honor of his 18th birthday that it really pooped himself out.

"Okay, maybe I should really get to bed..." He sighed as he got his guitar off the bed.

Flash then lifted up the covers and got himself in bed, right after setting the clock first. Tomorrow was definitely gonna be a huge day for him. All he needed to get was sleep first though and that was it. The rest was gonna be one wild time for Flash.

So far, Flash was sleeping very well. The guitarist was somehow trapped in a dream where he was being ganged up by fangirls everywhere after performing a rock concert for them. They were busy stripping off his clothes and getting their hands all over Flash's body like little tiny spiders. Safe to say, he was actually starting to like getting ganged up on by pretty girls everywhere.

"Calm down... calm down..." Flash said, mumbling in his sleep. "There's much more of Flash to go by, ladies..."

While he was still sleeping away, two unknown figures were stepping in front of a bush outside Flash Sentry's home.

One figure had bluish-purple hair with bright pink streaks and purple skin while the other had red hair with firey orange/yellow streaks and yellow skin. Both of them were female and dressed in black trenchcoats, knowing that it was a little cold and quite chilly from the outside.

"You think Flash is gonna like this?" The girl with the yellow skin asked.

"Trust me, there's no way Flash will deny all of this." The girl with the purple skin smirked in response.

Without trying to cause any noise, the purple-skinned girl managed to quietly open the window and get directly in the room.

She then pulled her friend in gently inside his bedroom so that her friend could close down the window behind her. After that was said and done, the two women managed to get in the bed, staring down at a sleeping Flash.

So while he was still mumbling in his sleep, the female figure decided to wake him up.

"Oh Flash..." She whispered.

"Ohhh hey there, babe..." Flash mumbled. "Care to get a piece of the Flash-man himself...?"

"Open your eyes, stud..." The woman whispered again.

"Ah, I see you're surprising me, huh?" He mumbled once more. "Okay, then. I always love me a good surprise..."

Finally, Flash managed to open his eyes up.

And what he saw next shocked him.

It was his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and his ex-girlfriend Sunset Shimmer dressed up in revealing lingerie! Twilight was decked out in a light pink see-thru nightie with a lacy bra and panties and Sunset was decked out in the same thing, but dressed in all black. Flash didn't know what to say when they saw them both. He was basicially speechless. For just a few minutes of course before the blue-haired adult spoke up.

"Whoa... I can't tell if I'm dreaming here." Flash gasped while feeling a little blushed at this scene.

"Oh, believe me, Flash. This isn't no dream..." Sunset smirked in return.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Sweet innocent Flash..." Twilight replied as he caressed his face softly. "Why else wouldn't we forget your birthday present?"

"You have a present for me already now?" Flash gasped before turning his face over and over for some reason. "Where is it?"

Somehow, both Twilight and Sunset couldn't help but giggle and chuckle at Flash's cluelessness.

"Well, don't be silly, Flash. _We're_ your presents." Twilight replied, referring to herself and Sunset.

"You mean to tell me _you're_ my presents?" Flash gasped in surprise.

"Yes, we are." Sunset nodded in return. "And as your presents, we're want to please you every way you want."

"Anyway I want to, huh?" said Flash, who raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Twilight nodded seductively.

Flash suddenly sat beside himself for a second. Clearly, this wasn't quite the Twilight and Sunset that Flash Sentry knew by heart. They never acted so flirty before. Heck, they never acted so dirty before in their life. Flash definitely didn't want to use them to advantage like some kind of cheap pimp. So he thought about passing up the offer.

But then again, they looked so hot and sexy with the lingerie they had on. And not to mention the sudden tone in their voices sounded so irrestible and passionate. Flash could literally feel his own heart beating out of his chest right now from their dirty talk. How else could he say no to those caressing bodies and their innocent attitudes? Suddenly, he felt the devil inside Flash to go for it and bang them. He didn't care what the angel inside him said, he just had to get a piece of both of them at the same time. This was Flash's chance to get himself laid on his birthday!

After such thinking, Flash had now made up his mind.

"Start feeling each other up for me." He replied.

"Whatever you say, birthday boy." winked Sunset.

As he got himself rested up, Twilight and Sunset decided to put on a little show for the birthday boy. So to keep Flash stimulated, Twilight decided to feel and caress Sunset's curvaceous legs before rubbing up to her luscious rump. When she got there, she gave out a playful spank to her friend's ass, which made Sunset chuckle. Sunset decided to do a little groping of her own by scrunching up Twilight's busty cleavage and taking in a huge squeeze. The bluish purple-haired beauty bit her tongue in wonderful pressure, being turned on and aroused by her friend's handiwork around her plump chest. Twilight endured every pinch, every squeeze and every caressing grasp she could handle from those impressive hands. She endured it so much that Twilight's hands clung tightly to her friend's soft tender ass meat, pressing them together like two fresh angel food cakes baked from the oven.

Twilight's entire touch all over Sunset forced her to caress Twilight's entire face in a very passionate way. With their eyes meeting each other in a rapturous moment, Flash's heart stopped a beat as both Sunset and Twilight met in a desirable, passionate smooch, therefore flooding each other's mouths with their slow savory tongues for arousal. And they were doing a very perfect job of it, forcing Flash to physically get the urge to touch himself. One by one, a piece of their respective lingerie got removed one at a time, displaying their breathless busty nude forms was a way to tease, arouse and please in front of an ecstatic and excited Flash. The hot girl-on-girl action between them was now making Flash more hard around his briefs so much that it was basically urging to break free from the elastic containing his hard-on.

Twilight and Sunset soon broke from each other to see Flash tug on his underwear very tightly, desperately grabbing onto his fabric-covered erection for good control. Both smirks appeared on their faces, imagining what Flash must look like inside that underwear of his.

"Mmmmm, I see little Flash is so excited." Twilight squeed in a pleasing manner.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking, Twilight?" Sunset asked her.

"Let's light up his candle, shall we...?" grinned a naughty Twilight.

"Yeah, let's." nodded an arousing Sunset.

With Twilight's help of course, the two girls immediately had their hands around the elastic of Flash's briefs, slowly and gently pulling them down with ease without any scratch at all. Both Sunset and Twilight were breathless at the sight of his incredible size, standing in all across twelve inches of pure, delicious thunderous guy meat. It was bulging and throbbing hard enough for the two nymphomaniacs to gaze in pure perfection, as if they were standing across a wonderful breathless work of art. The two decided to get an extreme closeup at Flash's all-too throbbing member, which forced both Sunset and Twilight's mouth to water in response. It was more scrumptious and delicious than any delectable dish both Sunset and Twilight had ever seen in quite a while, filling up all the appetite the two needed for their arousal.

Flash immediately felt the biggest shudder he ever experienced when the cold wet feeling of their tongues started to slowly work up and down his studded member, even making him tickle a bit by licking and fluttering around the head of his cock. He held around his bedstand tight as he could as Twilight plunged further down his ever growing phallus, taking in all twelve inches of pure unadulterated Flash much to Twily's amusement.

"Ohhhhhhh... ohhhhh, yes..." moaned Flash.

While the purple-haired vixen continued to work all around his enduring meat stick, Sunset put her tongue to good use as she started licking and slurping all around his tingly scrotum in a caressing manner. It didn't take too long for the two to switch sides together, only this time, Sunset was doing all the sucking and Twilight was doing all the licking and slurping.

The flavor around Flash was so addicting to the two curvaceous vixens, they never stopped to take one breather. Once their lips and tongues were connected to Flash's cock and balls, they sure as hell were never gonna stop. His aftertaste was quite surprising, considering how much Peach-scented body wash Flash had put on during each and every shower he was taking. A moan soon broke inside a satiated Flash as a stream of pre-cum oozed around the tip of his throbbing member, therefore forcing Twilight and Sunset to massage their tongues all around its head. It soon grew louder as their tongues drew around the opening tip in complete circles, swirling with such effect that Flash started to feel a very twitching vibration around his member. It was at that moment that he had realized, he was now reaching ejaculation at all costs.

"Girls, I'm... I'm gonna cum..." hissed Flash.

But before he could reach that big erupting climax, Twilight and Sunset immediately stopped him by holding his member right by their hands. It was clear on their minds that they didn't want to have Flash reach that big ending yet.

"Uh uh uh," Twilight shook his head. "We wanna save your moment for later, big boy."

"Yeah, just keep yourself laid while we handle all the work..." Sunset nodded.

Their hot sensual voices suddenly made Flash even more erect as if he got himself caught in a trance. It caught him in a trance long enough for Twilight to approach Flash's slim, yet quite muscular chest, and turn her body upside down for her plump supple butt to be nearly close to Flash's face. Sunset wasn't alone in this as her beautiful luscious self approached his lap in quite a interested fashion, nearly positining her tight, natural clit around his snugly head of a cock.

With the sight of her firm juicy purple assmeat breaking his trance, Flash clinched both of her plump cheeks together and experienced the most wonderful taste that his tongue had ever felt in such a long time. At first, the taste of Twilight's tight little slit felt strong when first licked around the lines surrounding the pink folds. It brought quite the misty aftertaste of peach-flavored body wash, which forced the musky aura to flow a little around Flash's entire nostrils and tongue. The feeling was quite delicious, warm and savory for the spiky blue-haired guitarist to behold.

"Ooooh, that... that feels so good..." Twilight hissed as she moaned.

Using the power of his long-lashing tongue, Flash dug deep inside Twilight's loins and gave it quite the delicate tongue lashing it definitely needed. The shudders got to Twilight really easily, moaning her loud heart right out as her infectious juices were being spreaded throughout that delicious and scrumptious tongue of his. That moaning would only increase when Flash practically shoved his entire tongue inside her sweet sugary clit folds, literally penetrating it head-on.

Seeing Twilight nearly lose it over her half-eaten clit thanks to Flash, Sunset decided to use her curvaceous curvy hips to good use, squatting down across all twelve inches of him. One by one, Sunset gyrated and twerked her hips in a very gentle, yet paceful motion, setting his erected lap into a mixture of adrenaline and overdrive. Flash felt the weight of Sunset's hips pop and crash down his cock with the force of an anvil falling down on its poor target. And with each passing second, those hips would start to pound onto Flash very hard to the point where his throbbing manhood would pretty much get grounded into dust. Flash moaned nearly out of control from Sunset's incredible tightness, forcing him to shove his tongue deep up the tasty infectious pink rosebud of Twilight's groin in order to lower the sound of his moans. The two bodacious beauties had their hips literally pinned across Flash, leaving the spiky-blue haired individual unable to escape. Yet, with him eating Twilight out and feeling his cock being ridden by Sunset's hot wet pussylips, he didn't want to get out in this kind of position at all. He was trapped in quite the sexual state he was desired to be trapped in.

It wouldn't be long before Flash felt Twilight's ass vibrating, signaling something very dementing coming from the dark velvet-haired beauty herself. Those moans of hers indicating a very huge explosion Flash was about to witness for himself.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" shrieked Twilight as a climatic burst of juices had spasmed and decked Flash all over his face.

Her vaginal juices had tasted more amazing than the tight pink folds his tongue was tasting. The taste provided quite an oily, yet sugary aftertaste from those juices, which dripped around Flash's entire lips. Twilight noticed this first hand and got a good taste of her own stickiness wrapped around Flash's thick lips. The feeling of those juice-covered lips around hers suddenly got herself in another state of Heaven. The kind of heaven where her vaginal juices would be sugary sweet like Pinkie Pie's specially made desserts.

Flash soon got himself a bit exhausted while doing his best to clean up the stickiness around his desired face. He soon rested fast enough to see Twilight and Sunset soon engage in a very hot searing makeout, trapping each other's tongues in an enduring yet slow and savory wrestling match. Their sweet infectious moans of passion grew Flash very hard, forcing him to stroke and jerk his cock in arousal of this hot and heavy display. So far, Sunset was winning in this little tongue war, trapping Twilight with her kiss so hard that it made her fall to the bed softly as a sign of weakness. Flash felt comfortable at the position he found himself in, seeing that plump curvaceous rump of Sunset and that tight little slit of Twilight's come in close together. He didn't know who to start next, but after such consideration, he found out who he wanted to go after.

He just needed to know from the girls themselves.

"Mmmmm, you wanna fuck us, big boy...?" grinned Sunset.

"Yeah, who do you want out of us?" asked Twilight, who by now was feeling a lot more wet around her sweet spot.

Smirking in return, Flash stood on his knees with quite the mischievous grin, approaching the pear-shaped butt of one Mrs. Sunset Shimmer.

It didn't take too long for Sunset to erupt with quite a rapturous moan as she endured every inch of Flash stuffed inside her warm wet pussy lips. Flash unleashed every ounce of his hip power, thrusting Sunset with the force of a flaming high-speed chariot. The fire-haired beauty moaned with tremendous strength and velocity that she yanked a bit of Twilight's long bluish-purple hair just to keep herself from breaking any further. Of course, with those moans of hers being ripped from her curvaceous mouth ten-fold, Sunset had already been broken sexually from her all-too-continuing state of erotic ecstacy. Her sun-kissed ass became bulging and sore with each pound, thrust, nook and cranny Flash began giving her for a good milli-second.

"Get that ass... GET THAT ASS!" Sunset demanded.

Flash was definitely doing more than getting Sunset's ass. He was owning it to his advantage, spanking it with ease and flow. Flash's hand started to dominate Sunset's big badonkadonk butt with each increasing smack per second. Only 20 seconds of spankings later and Sunset's ass was as crimson red as her entire hair. Sunset had suddenly found the kinky side of Flash arousing and amusing thanks to the performance his throbbing phallus was putting all inside her tight reddened assmeat. His thrusting speed started to quicken each second, nearly tearing Sunset's entire ass in half to the point where the flame-haired vixen was just nearly begging him to unleash his entire seed inside her. However, Twilight started to feel a little left out. Her sugary sweet clit was just lonely as ever, begging over at a sex-hungry Flash so much, that she hoped that Flash could focus on her desperate yet juicy clit. It was still salivating with her own juices, especially when she was getting turned on out of control at the sight of the blue-haired guitarist taking himself up Shimmer's ass non-stop.

After a few good minutes of thrusting, Flash finally pulled out of Sunset while at the same time she started to place her desired rump all around Twilight's aroused face. Flash stroked his hard bulbous member at the sight of Twilight's tongue working around Sunset's spreaded pink folds in the form of the entire alphabet. Seeing the way Flash's tongue was working around hers, Twilight decided to imitate what Flash did to her by fluttering around Sunset's vagina slowly yet deeply. Twilight's tongue was shoved in so deep that she ended up penetrating her closeup, possibly thrusting her best friend's clit with her tongue as if Sunset was getting fucked by something so slobbery and wet like a real life cock.

"Ohhhhh... OH FUCK, THAT'S SO GOOD!" Sunset moaned loudly.

With Twilight giving Sunset the pleasure that she needed, Flash decided to finally give Twilight pleasure of his own by positioning his cock right between Twilight's wet vaginal walls. The guitarist took in a deep breath as he finally entered the warm caressing harness of Twilight's moistened pink pussy lips. Once again, his hips proved to be excellent work, pushing through Twilight one pace at a time. Twilight was the kind of girl that liked it a little slow and easy, but then turn it to rough and nasty if only she could ask Flash to give it to her through that exact speed. The purple-haired Twilight had found herself pinned beneath the combined weight of Flash and Sunset's luscious ass, leaving her trapped and submitted in a state of rapturous bliss.

Flash felt his member jerk and twinge back and forth, forcing him to thrust into Twilight even more twice and fast as ever. He was dying deep down to reach that big erupting climax. A climax so big that it was about to leave one big explosive wake. Yet, with his hard thrusts forced even more loud moans from the saucy Twilight. She dug her tongue inside Sunset's tight pussy lips just to ease down the sound of her moaning, which managed to work considering they didn't want to increase much noise to the point where Flash's parents will wake up and kill their son right on the spot if they caught him with two hot girls in the privacy of his own bedroom. By now, the entire room was getting filled with low-volumed moan after moan, trapping both Flash, Sunset and Twilight in a tornado of sexual ecstacy. A cold lusting shudder broke through Flash instantly, indicating that the ever-lasting climax was finally about to begin.

"Damn it... unnh... ohhhh... I'm... I'm cumming!" He said between moans while pulling out of Twilight.

His member vibrated and pulsated in earthshaking fashion as Flash stroked himself furiously, leaving both Sunset and Twilight positioned around the bed with their mouths open for target.

Finally, after all the stroking, Flash cried out in ecstacy as he erupted with a full gigantic release, blasting a torrential wave of his own seed across Twilight and Sunset's pretty faces. Their smile over took them, enjoying the feeling of his seed flowing down their combined complexions. Seeing her glazed all over, Twilight cleaned Sunset's curvy lips with hers, cleaning out the savory cum dripping from their sweet sugary kissers. By the time it all ended, Flash found himself collapsed onto his own bed with a dazed and tired Sunset and Twilight joining him in return. The two luscious ladies found themselves wrapped around Flash's strong arms in quite the three way embrace. Definitely the perfect ending to the birthday present he wanted from this.

"So Flash, what did you think of your present?" Sunset asked him with a dirty grin.

"It was worth it, girls." nodded a satisfied Flash. "Although you're definitely women now by the time I got finished with you."

"Ooooh, you're quite a charmer aren't you, my hubby?" Twilight said, snuggling him by his chest.

"The best one of them all," Flash nodded again. "I'd say this was quite the best birthday present you women ever gave me."

Both Sunset and Twilight were nothing but delighted to hear Flash say those appreciated words to them after quite the little sex show they put for him.

"So you feel like doing this again for your 19th birthday next year?" asked Twilight.

"What do you say, stud?" Sunset asked as well.

After hearing these questions coming from the women that Flash had desired the most out of his life, he ended this night with his eyes closed and with a huge long restless sigh, he gave them the best answer they could ever hear from him:

"That sounds just... so... good."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was really hard work to do, but I managed to get this done with no problems whatsoever. It's been quite a while since I've worked on a hot My Little Pony smutfic. I hope all of you Flashlight and Flunset fans will be delighted and thrilled with this hot piece of threesome action I gave you just for fun. What will I have next up my big brony sleeve? Until that moment comes, make sure to show your review button some love and leave me a feedback if you can. Warriorman over and out, my gangstas!


End file.
